Pierwszy etap
by LouhiZabini
Summary: 'Patrząc, jak ona się męczy, szukałem gdzieś tej dziewczyny sprzed trzech lat, która walczyła razem ze mną, Asami oraz Bolinem przeciwko Amonowi. To zdecydowanie nie była łatwa walka. Avatar ukrywała swoje uczucia - mimo że bała się Amona, Vatuu a nawet Zaheera, nie dała żadnemu tego odczuć, aż do samego końca. '


— Korro pamiętaj, trzymaj się na razie barierek i oddychaj spokojnie. Nie śpiesz się, powoli... — usłyszałem instruujący dziewczynę głos Katary, która pomagała niebieskookiej w podstawowych czynnościach.  
Obserwowałem ją każdego dnia, gdy szurała nogami po podłodze, próbując chodzić. Patrząc, jak ona się męczy, szukałem gdzieś tej dziewczyny sprzed trzech lat, która walczyła razem ze mną, Asami oraz Bolinem przeciwko Amonowi. To zdecydowanie nie była łatwa walka. Avatar ukrywała swoje uczucia - mimo że bała się Amona, Vatuu a nawet Zaheera, nie dała żadnemu tego odczuć, aż do samego końca. Dlatego ciężko jest mi patrzeć na nią, gdy upada z każdą próbą przejścia od początku do końca barierek. Jedyny przebłysk z przeszłości widać, gdy mimo upadku wstaje z trudem i próbuje jeszcze raz. Zawsze była cholernie uparta... Była jak potężny, wartki nurt ogromnej rzeki, którego nie dało się zatrzymać, za to teraz jest zupełnie odwrotnie.  
Usłyszałem, jak znowu upadła... Tym razem szybko podszedłem, chcąc jej pomóc.  
\- Zostaw mnie - warknęła wściekła, strącając moje ręce. Rozumiałem ją - myślała, że robię to z zwyczajnej litości. Nie byłem pewny, czy faktycznie jest to litość, czy może chęć części serca, która należała do niej tak bardzo, że się upominała o bycie przy niej, trwaniu mimo wszystko...  
\- Może powinnaś zrobić sobie przerwę...? - zapytała staruszka, szykując leczniczą wodę do natychmiastowego uleczenia siniaka na prawym policzku córki Tonraqua, wodza Południowego Plemienia wody. Wiedziałem, że odmówi. Nie zawiodłem się.  
\- Musisz się...  
\- Nie chcę przerwy. Próbujemy dalej - bezceremonialnie przerwała seniorce, na drżących rękach wstając. Chwyciła ponownie barierki z zawziętą miną. Gdzieś w środku cieszyłem się. Ona oznaczała zawsze coś dobrego. A skoro ją widzę, to jestem przekonany, że pokona wszystko, nawet największe niebezpieczeństwa. Wzrok żony Aanga wystarczył, by zrozumieć, że już dość na dziś. Westchnąłem cicho, obejmując ją i prowadząc na wózek. Opierała się, jak tylko mogła, jednak nogi wciąż jej nie słuchały.  
\- Zostaw. Obejmij mnie dopiero wtedy, gdy w końcu wygram... - wyszeptała, a w jej głosie było słychać zrezygnowanie. Niechcący zniszczyłem w niej tę wolę walki, którą sam chciałem obudzić.

***  
Nigdy w życiu nie czułem się tak, jak dzisiaj. Gdy w końcu Korra przeszła samodzielnie trasę od początku barierek do końca, nie trzymając się ich. Po sześciu miesiącach w końcu zaczęła niemal samodzielnie chodzić, bez pomocy mojej, swojego ojca, bądź uzdrowicielki. Gdy wróciła na wózek, siadając wygodnie, w jej oczach znowu zjawił się ten sam blask, który ujrzałem podczas przełomowego meczu Ognistych Fretek.  
\- Wygrałam... - powiedziała dumnie, unosząc głowę w górę. Wiedziałem, że pamięta. Oboje pamiętaliśmy. Uniosłem ją z wózka, obejmując jej, teraz drobne i wyniszczone, ciało. Jej ciepło roznosiło się po moim ciele, powodując szybsze bicie serca. Wtuliłem twarz w jej włosy, słuchając jej szeptów.  
\- Mako, wygrałam pierwszy etap... Jeszcze dużo mnie czeka, ale najgorsze za mną... - mówiła cicho, jednak bardzo szybko i żarliwie, gładząc dłonią mój kark.  
\- Nie, Korro, nie wygrałaś pierwszego etapu... - powiedziałem prawie niesłyszalnie. Dziewczyna uniosła głowę, patrząc swoimi oczami, które przypominały mi kolor spokojnego morza, nie wiedząc do czego zmierzam. - Jak dla mnie, wygrałaś wszystko. Pamiętam, że miałem objąć Cię, gdy w końcu wygrasz. I zrobiłaś to, jak na starą Ciebie przystało. - stwierdziłem, składając pocałunek na jej czole.  
Trwaliśmy tak do samego zachodu słońca, aż w końcu wózkiem musiałem ją odwieźć do jej pokoju, a sam wróciłem na statek, który miał mnie przetransportować do Miasta Republiki. Już niedługo znowu ją zobaczę... Zobaczę zwycięzcę.


End file.
